Fnaf dream adventure
by fanficnoob1111
Summary: This takes place during the time when the crying child is sleeping in a coma. (if you didn't know by the tittle its an au) (also you should skip chapters one and two cause they are very bad so)
1. Chapter 1

crying child's (Cam's) pov

"Hey" A voice said. 'huh' I thought. "can you hear me?" It said. "I dont know if you can hear me...I'm sorry." They said. 'Why are they sorry' I thought. Wait I think I can remember who it is. It's my brother I think but why is he apologizing for. All I remeber is the moment when he tried to stuff me into Fredb-.

Why can't I remember? It's all fuzzy, but why? "..." I can't seem to hear anymore can I? "w-Why is this happening for?" I said starting to cry."Don't worry" someone said. I looked around. "Boo" The girl said standing in front of me. "W-WAH!" I screamed. " So hello there! I'm here to give you a second chance!"the girl said cheerfully."W-who are you" I asked. "uhhh that isnt needed you just need to listen to me!" She said."O-okay" I responded.

"So what you need to d in order to live is simple. You just need to defeat your nightmares" she said."h-how do I do that?" "Easy all you have to do is go to other places" "o-other p-places?" I asked. "Yes you must go to other worlds and survive them" "huh" "wow I didn't know I was taking care of an idiot, Okay what you need to do is to follow my lead okay...well just for now" She said. "Okay" I said sniffling a little.


	2. Chapter 2

still the crying child's pov

"Now then..." She picked me up. "W-what are you doing" I said tarting to panic. "What am I doing i'm going somewhere" "b-but why are y-you carrying me" "Cause I feel like it" She responded. She then stopped walking...still not putting me down. "Now..." she said grabbing something."Put it on" she said. "h-huh why?" I asked. "Just put it on!" she commanded. "O-OKAY!" I screamed scared. She then dropped me and threw the thing at me. I looked at it. It looked like Fredbear but it was a coat. I then put it on. "Good job kid now then let me explain it more easier for you. You're in a game and the only way you can get out is if you do all the endings, but since you're almost fucking dead you have to play a boring minigame of kill your nightmares to go back to the main story. Ain't that fun?" She said. "Why do I have to wear this coat for?" I asked "well I don't know why, but it looks cute on you" She said. What? "Also there are more people than you playing this game" She said. "Who else is playing then?" I asked. "Not telling!" she said. "so what should I do?" I asked. "We wait...well you'll have to wait bye kid!" she said running off. "H-huh? H-hey wait!" I said. She then went out of my view.


	3. Chapter 3

(crying child's pov)

'oh great i'm alone' I thought. I got up and looked around. It was still pitch black darkness suronding me. 'still darkness' I thought. I then heard footsteps. "w-whos there?" I asked. The thing didn't respond but just kept walking. "u-um can you p-please speak?" I asked. There then was a loud screech, and then I seen nightmare Freddy. Freddy looked at me for a moment. "What?" He mumbled. Before I could respond the girl appeared again. "Hi kid i forgot to mention that the nightmares act as the person wearing their mask" She said. She then looked around noticing Freddy. "Oh you found one" She said. "Well then since your talking to each i'll leave so bye" She said dissapearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Crying kiddo's pov (shit why am I writing crying kiddo? Damn I must be sleepier than I thought lmao)

"Damn she's fast" Nightmare Freddy said. "Wait, you know her?" I asked. "of course i'm surprised you don't" He said. "She never told me for some reason..." I said. "I guess her goal is the good route" Freddy said.(i'm calling him Freddy because i'm too much of a lazy faggot to write Nightmare Freddy every damn time.) "'good route'?" I asked. "Man you really did forget" He said. "Please tell me what a 'good route' is?" I said starting to cry. "It's when you have a happy ending." He said. "Oh, so then who is she?" I asked. "She's Baby but in the main story she's either your sister Claire or your friend with the orange hair... fuck what was her name..." He said. I thought for a moment. If I had a friend other than Fredbear that's a shocker. I'm such a crybaby I doubt anyone other than my sister would speak to me kindly. Freddy soon said. "Oh yeah her name was Alice I think." "Alice...?" I asked. I then remembered she was my friend even though sometimes she was mean I was okay with her. She always said she cared about me and always spoke to me over others, but if that's the case why is she staying in her rude personality shouldn't she be in her nice one? I mean when I think about it she keeps running off leaving me alone. Even before the bite she never acted like this,and neither did Claire. Claire would always run off sure but she never was mean to anyone. Not even that one time when Sam (that's the name I decided to give to his brother) had told her that she should stop being like herself because he thought it wasn't good for her to be so nice.

"You haven't spoken for a while are you okay?" Freddy asked. "huh...?" I said snapping out of my daze. "oh yeah i'm fine I just don't get it." I said. "Get what?" Freddy asked. "why Baby act like both of them" I said. "Yeah that is a bit strange, but i'm sure oce you kill me you'll get more answers." Freddy said. "k-kill you?!" I said. "Of course, you have to kill me to get a higher chance of waking up" he said. "n-no way I-I can't kill anyone!" I said. "Yes you can just remember what we did and you'll want to kill me..." He said. "NO! I WON'T KILL YOU!" I screamed at him. "Then I guess... we'll have to kill you" He said as smaller versions of him ran toward me.

(so just an authors note sorry for not updating for a veeerrrryyy long time it's just when I get writters blocks it takes forever for it to go away but don't worry i'm hoping to upload another chapter tommorow so look out for that also if your confused why i'm typing so much more than I have in the older chapters is because I wasn't very determined to write but I am now soo ye also i may open up my tublr asks so you could like ask the characters in here so also arn't I so great by ending this with a cliffhanger)


	5. Chapter 5

(Yall know who's pov it is)

"Wha-what?" I said as the small versions came closer. One of them jumped at me. Suddenly baby appeared. "Hey kid!" She said. Time stopped, she continued. "So since it seems that your in the middle of a fight or somethin i'll guid you on what to do," she looked at the small freddy. "To attack what you do is you hit it, HARD!" (kill me for that) she then slapped it. "Oh, and don't worry you can hit him as many times as you want even after he's dead. 'I don't want to kill them though' I thought. "So, go ahead try it." Time resumed. "B-but, I don't want to hurt him!" I said crying. "Oh man the fuck up!" She yelled at me. It kept at me again this time I did what she said and slapped it away. It fell to the floor with a small whimper. "I-I'm sorry!" I said. "Dont apologize hit it again!" She said. That sounds like something Alice would sayAnother one jumped at me, again I slapped away. I continued to do t until they all disappeared.

It was then just me and freddy. "Kay then cam go slap 'em silly!" Baby said. "Yes, please do I will not hurt you but the other nightmares might. "I d-don't want to hurt you" I said. "Really even after that incident?" What was he talking about? I thought about it until I remembered when Sam apologized to me. Why was that though? I then remembered. "Have you figured it out yet?" He asked. "Y-yes but, I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Oh my god! Could you please just fight already! Ugh you know what I'm gunna kill the douche anyway nice you can't do it." Baby said. (This is an au don't hurt me for her personality please) "No w-wait." I said. But it was to late she started fighting him.


End file.
